I Blame Myself
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: One fight can change everything. Reba/Brock, oneshot.


"GET OUT!" Barbara jean screamed, close to tears.

Brock slammed the door before he could hear any more.

An angry and confused Barbara jean slumped down on the couch.  
Meanwhile, Brock slammed the door to his pickup truck. He was determined to get away.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the redheaded woman walking word him, until it was too late.

Reba was headed to Brock and Barbra Jean's house after another one of their petty little arguments. She was so busy cursing Barbra Jean that she didn't see the speeding truck coming right at her, until it was too late.

"REBA!" Brock screamed as he jumped out of his truck.

Reba was lying limp and lifeless on the side of the road.

"Reba! Reba! Please say something! Don't go!" Brock pleaded. He could feel his eyes becoming hot with tears.

Reba moved ever so slightly, as she opened her eyes.

"Brock?" She whispered. "I still love you."

"I never stopped loving you, Reba. Please don't go. Please." He sobbed.

With this Brock brought her into a gentle kiss. As soon as their lips met, Brock knew he was where he was supposed to be.

Then it happened, Reba's body went limp and cold.

"No! No! Reba, don't go! I need you! I love you! Don't leave me!"

Barbra Jean had stepped outside just in time to hear Brock's words.

"I knew it. You two still love each other." she said sadly.

"Barbra Jean, this isn't the best time! Call 911!" Brock cried hysterically. Quickly Barbra Jean got the phone, noticing Reba lying limp in Brock's arms.

Five minutes later, the paramedics had arrived.

Moments Reba Hart was pronounced dead.

"This is all my fault" Brock cried. "If I would have just paid more attention, my best friend wouldn't be dead!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't all your fault." Barbra Jean tried consoling.

"Who are you kidding? It is all my fault" Brock said quietly.

"We need to tell the kids." she quickly remembered Brock's three innocent children along with his son-in-law and granddaughter.

"Will you help me?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course, I'm here for you."  
_______________________________________________________________________

**(.That Night.)  
**

"Hey dad! Hey BJ!" Cheyenne walked in cheerfully with Van and Elizabeth. "Where's mom?"

"That's actually why we're here." Brock said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Van questioned.

"I'll tell you when Jake and Kyra get home."

As if signaled, Kyra and Jake walked in.

"Hey Jake, Kyra. Can y'all sit down for a minute?"

"What's going on?" Kyra asked worried.

"Okay. Today... today your mother was hit by a car." Brock barely got the words out before the tears began to form. "Please don't be angry with me." He continued. "I am already furious with myself."

"Why would we be mad at you, daddy?" Cheyenne asked.

"Because...because I was driving the truck that hit her."

This set him over the edge. He completely broke down sobbing.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Kyra screamed at her father.

"I'm so sorry Kyra! I had a fight with Barbra Jean, I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry Reba." he whispered.  
____________________________________________________________________

**(.The Funeral.)**

As they lowered he casket into the ground, Jake, Kyra, Cheyenne, and even Van felt their eyes burn full of tears. This was nothing, though, compared to Brock. He had lost all composure, and was not planning on regaining it.

"Reba!" he screamed. "Reba! I'm so sorry! I love you! I love you!" he wailed.

It was all the family could do to part him from the grave. "I know you miss her, dad. We all do, but we have to go." Kyra explained sadly. Brock reluctantly followed the family to the car.  
_______________________________________________________________________

**(.2 Months Later.)**

Brock never really seemed to get over Reba's death. He still blamed himself. He was a tough guy most of his life. But lately, he cried 24/7, and never left his room.  
The family was very worried about him. They decided that it would be best to let him grieve. He would eventually stop blaming himself. This would pass soon.  
Brock and Barbra Jean had gotten a divorce shortly after Reba's death. Brock was now living with his children.

Just before lunch, Van went up to check on his father-in-law. Nothing could prepare him for what he found though.

He found a lifeless Brock with his face down in his pillow with a gun in his hand. Next to his head was a not that read:

_I am so sorry. I just couldn't go on knowing that I killed the love of my life. She truly kept me going. I couldn't live without her in my life. Please forgive me for this._

_-Brock_  
_______________________________________________________________________

Suddenly Brock saw a bright white light.

"Brock! Brock! Where are you?"

"Reba? Is that you?"

"Brock? Where are you?"

"I'm here!"  
Then he saw her.

"Reba!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could to her, picking her up and spinning her around in the process.

"Reba!" he smiled the biggest he had in months. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." she squealed like a little girl when he twirled her around.

"I love you." it was barely above a whisper, but Brock heard it loud and clear.

"I love you too" he smiled as Reba leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm never leaving your side again" Reba said breaking the kiss. Her smile grew even bigger when Brock intertwined their fingers and said "Good. Because I am never leaving your side again."


End file.
